


Taunts and Questions

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, as in no one is killing each other and they live a modern normal life, peaceful AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: During a car ride, Kaito found an opportunity to tease Kokichi for the embarrassing position he's in.





	Taunts and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> There is a heavy lack of oumeno content, so I shall add on to it.

After a long day at a fair, it was only expected that the four Ultimates were to feel tired; and so, Himiko falling asleep during the car ride was no surprise at all. Although, Kaito found it rather amusing as to what-- or who-- exactly she was sleeping on. He's sure that if Kaede didn't have her eyes on the road, being the one who volunteered to drive, then she would've been just as amused.

Kaito hung to his front seat in a way that'll have him comfortably facing Kokichi, who showed a subtle hint of confusion on what to do as Himiko rested herself on his right shoulder.

Finding this as an opportunity to tease his 'enemy' Kaito asked Kokichi, "Hey Kokichi, what are you doing to Himiko?"

Kokichi popped his attention away from Himiko and towards Kaito responding with, "Huh? I'm not doing anything, Himiko just suddenly dropped her head on my shoulder!"

"Well... are you enjoying the moment?" 

"Are you kidding me? She smells awful!" 

Kokichi doesn't exactly find the smell of fresh strawberries to be "awful", but he found it necessary to insult her as to persuade Kaito that there's nothing going on and to leave him be. Although Kaito was clearly not done with his enjoyment.

"Why don't you just push her off then?"

Kokichi could've easily pushed her off in a way that won't wake her, but he chose not to. Finding that question to be naive, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Jeez Kaito, you really are an idiot..."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Kaito snapped quickly, forgetting to keep his voice down to avoid waking up Himiko.

"Nyeh... you're so annoying..." Himiko slowly lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes drowsily. Observing her surroundings she came to the right conclusion that she was resting on Kokichi's shoulder which led to her facing the ground, trying to hide the little bit of blush that crept up on her face from embarrassment. Kokichi didn't catch her doing that, however, because he was to busy smiling rather grimly straight at Kaito.

Kaito quickly turned around back to his original position, slipping out an "Oh s***--"

Kaede suddenly parked the car at a gas station and chirped out, "Snack time~"

"Oh sweet! Kaito, bring out your cash!" Kokichi jumped out of the car, completely brushing away the situation he was just in. Kaito ran after him shouting out, "Dude, I'm not paying you a cent!"

Now the only two in the car are Kaede and Himiko. Himiko reached for the door handle but stopped to look at Kaede, who was swaying joyfully from left to right.

"So Himiko... did you enjoy your nap?"

Himiko was fully awake now and grew a little nervous at the question. 'Kaede knew that I was sleeping? She didn't see what exactly I was resting on, did she?" Himiko thought to herself uneasily.

"Don't be too upset now Himiko; when I fell asleep against Shuichi's shoulder, I caught him staring too." 

She saw her, she definitely saw her. Although the thought of Kaede spotting her resting on Kokichi's shoulder is part of the reason as to why her cheeks burned red, the bigger reason is to what Kaede said. "He was staring at me...?" she asked hesitantly.

Himiko pictured Kokichi looking down and observing her as she rested on his shoulder. 'What was he thinking? Did he find my sleeping face to be funny? Or maybe... he thought I was cute?' her thoughts got interrupted by Kaede who was calling to her from outside.

"Hey Himiko, are you coming?"

"Nyeh... I don't feel like getting out. Just get me a strawberry shortcake roll or something"

Kaede sighed an 'okay' and walked to the gas station, knowing that it's best not to argue with Himiko and her sloth-like nature.

Once Kaede was out of Himiko's sight she let out a frustrated grown, "Why do I care about what he thought of me anyway?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly draw my stories out as comics so if I wrote oddly or gave a lack of description, I apologize.


End file.
